Gundam Game Night
by Angepegasimon
Summary: Duo gets bored and the GW boys+yours truly enjoy a quiet time with the N64..... (a little humorous 3x4 pairing is involved, plus Quatre is *duh duh duh* out of character! Oh well!)
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Hahahahaha! I *still* am with the Gundam boys! My authoress powers are unmatched! Muwhahaha--*cough* Excuse me... ^_^;;;;;  
  
Gundam Game Night  
  
"I'm bored." Duo said for the millionth time.  
  
"I don't care." replied Heero for the millionth time.  
  
Duo turned to Meg, who shook her head.  
  
"Nothing doing…" she said soundly. "These hands may never touch a computer again…"  
  
"Please…. Get Heero back for saying that to me… Pleeeeeeeaaaasssee????"  
  
Meg turned her head away, trying not to look into the violet pools of light that made up Duo's gorgeous bishonen eyes. He grinned, and pulled her face towards him. Her eyes were shut and she was biting her lip.  
  
"Don't do it Meg!" cried Wufei from his seat. He leapt up and began coaching her. "You can't let this weakling defeat you! Don't write any more stories about him wreaking havoc! C'mon! You can do it!"  
  
Duo grinned, then kissed Meg on the cheek.  
  
Meg's eyes fluttered open, and she looked straight into Duo's.  
  
"Acccckkkk!!!!! Even I have a limit to cuteness!!!!" she cried, glomping him.  
  
"Hmm, forget the writing…" muttered Duo, using his trusty Glomp-Off: FanGirl Remover® on Meg.  
  
"Hey!!!" she cried angrily.  
  
"Let's play a game!" Duo said excitedly, pointing at his N64.  
  
"How about Goldeneye?" Meg suggested.  
  
Heero flinched.  
  
"D-d-did you s-s-say *gulp* Goldeneye???"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"YAY!!!! Lemme at it!" cried Heero, leaping from the computer desk and onto the couch.  
  
"Hmm, better add this to notes… Hee-chan's weakness… Goldeneye 64… got it…" murmured Meg.  
  
Trowa and Quatre now arrived on the scene.  
  
"Hiya guys!" Quatre said cheerfully.  
  
"…"  
  
"Hey we're playing Goldeneye! Wanna join? We need one more player."  
  
Trowa's gloomy features lit up, and he too joined them on the couch.  
  
"No! We shouldn't be fighting at all!" cried Quatre.  
  
"Good! Get some snacks for us Quatre!" replied Wufei, jumping on the couch.  
  
"Wufei can play in place of the loser for this game." Meg said, placing the cartridge in and turning on the control deck.  
  
"I want the watermelon controller!" she called, jumping onto the couch again.  
  
Heero and Trowa were arguing over the one smoke colored controller.  
  
Meg sweatbeads.  
  
"Here…" she said huffily.  
  
POP!  
  
The jungle colored controller became smoke colored.  
  
"Hey cool… WAIT A SECOND!!! NO WRITING!" Heero yelled angrily.  
  
Trowa just shrugged and picked up his controller.  
  
"Jeez, they are picky," muttered Duo, picking up the ice controller.  
  
"Yeah…" Meg agreed, and then set up the game.  
  
"Ok gentlemen, the game is Automatics, the scene is Complex. Lets go."  
  
Trowa and Heero were arguing again.  
  
"I'm Bond!"  
  
"No I'm Bond!"  
  
Meg sighed. Duo whispered something in her ear and she grinned evilly.  
  
"Guys… I'm Natalya, so if you're Bond you have to be in love with me…"  
  
Both boys sweatbeaded, then picked different characters.  
  
Duo happily chose Bond.  
  
Wufei watched with slight interest as the four screens popped up on the screen.  
  
"This is cool…" Wufei's eyes got big and he watched the game intently.  
  
Meg was working the controls like a pro, picking up a ton of good weapons, but settling on the Soviet gun to do her work. She had a full Armor bar and was looking to find the G-boys.  
  
"Okay boys, I'll play this game… Hide, Seek and Destroy…"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"…."  
  
"You can't kill me I'm Shingami!"  
  
Heero was doing as well as Meg, but he still couldn't find anyone yet. He had his character pull out a Rocket Launcher just in case though.  
  
Trowa was busy placing Proximity Mines all over the place.  
  
'The enemy will like it…' he thought, quietly grinning to himself.  
  
Duo however, was charging around with a Rocket Launcher as well, shooting everything in sight.  
  
(Author's Notes: I will use for everything in the game and regular writing for real life. K?)  
  
Duo hurried into a room, opening the secret doorway, then heading down the hall.  
  
Trowa saw that Bond was coming towards him from the other side, and snuck out into the hallway, preparing himself to fire.  
  
Duo walks into Trowa's little trap.  
  
"I GOT YOU NOW!!!!" Trowa yells.  
  
Trowa fires into the room, and then runs away.  
  
Duh Duh Da Duh Duh Duh!  
  
Duo's screen had a ton of fire in it, rigged by the explosions.  
  
"Trowa! Damn you and your diabolical planning skills!" Duo cried in aguish as the blood dripped down his part of the screen, followed by darkness.  
  
"Hahaha! Baka Maxwell!" laughed Wufei, falling on the ground laughing.  
  
"What happened?" asks Quatre cheerfully, laying out chips and Coke and candy.  
  
"Trowa blew Duo to smithereens!" said Wufei, stealing Heero's Maniacal Laugh®.  
  
"That's horrible!" cried Quatre, a hand flying to his mouth in shock.  
  
Suddenly, he put his hands to his hips and glared at Trowa.  
  
"Trowa! You shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre said sternly.  
  
"…. Sorry…"  
  
Quatre smiled, and gave Trowa a wink.  
  
"Besides… I've got something better for you to do upstairs…" Quatre said, flexing his index finger at Trowa while walking out of the room.  
  
"….!" Trowa gulped and rushed upstairs with Quatre, where peculiar sounds could be heard moments later…  
  
All the people on the couch were now sweatbeading.  
  
"I didn't need to see and or hear that." mutters Wufei, taking Trowa's controller.  
  
All the others agreed.  
  
Suddenly, an evil grin appeared on Duo's angelic (yeah, right) features.  
  
"I got an idea…" he said slowly.  
  
**Moments later**  
  
"Shh…" said Duo to the others as they reached the landing of Quatre's bedroom.  
  
"Better make this quick Duo, I wanna game." muttered Heero and Wufei in unison.  
  
They both turned quickly.  
  
"Jynx! Damn it!"  
  
Meg hit them both.  
  
"Shhhhhhh!"  
  
"Here we are at the mating grounds of the Cutay Quatre… lets watch the bizarre, yet vulgar mating dance of the Long Banged Trowa…" Duo said, using a nature-hiker-silent voice.  
  
Silent giggles abounded to this statement. Duo, now wearing an explorers' helmet, swiftly open the unlocked door.  
  
"Mmm… Trowa, you're so… HEY!!! WHAT THE **CK ARE YOU ***HOLES DOING IN HERE?!?!"  
  
"Wow! The first time I've heard Quatre swore… and I got it on tape!" Duo laughed like a maniac.  
  
Quatre began bawling his eyes out.  
  
"WYAH!!!!!!!! TROWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"…." Trowa replied, and began to wring Duo's scrawny (but handsome) neck.  
  
"Hey! *choke* I'm *gasp* sorry!"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow at this statement and then dropped the God of Death onto the floor.  
  
"Shit… that really hurt…" he said, rubbing his throat.  
  
"Wow Trowa! Who knew the silent guy was so damn hot!" said Meg, eyes getting bigger as she looked Trowa over.  
  
Trowa blushed and Quatre got very angry.  
  
"OUT!!!!!!" yelled the Arabian pilot angrily.  
  
The group ran back downstairs.  
  
"Shit! For a second there, I thought he was being taken over by the Zero System again!" gasped Heero at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
They all turned to each other and laughed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: I was a little high on crac--- I mean, uh... sugar... when I wrote this so... whatever... ^_^;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Gundam Game Night 2: Mario is Weak! Luigi is Better!  
  
The game ended and the scores went up.  
  
"YYYYYYEEEEEEESSS!!!! WHO'S THE MAN!?!?!?!" yelled Heero, rising from the couch and doing a victory dance on the floor.  
  
Meg, Wufei and Duo just blinked.  
  
"Now THAT's something you don't see everyday…" mused Duo.  
  
The three pilots and one authoress checked out what the game's rating system said about them.  
  
"Where's the ammo? What?!?" yelled Duo angrily.  
  
"I dunno… in Quatre's pants?" replied Meg, also unhappy about her rating.  
  
"…. INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Wufei loudly.  
  
Everybody leaned over a fuming Wufei, who had smoke coming out of his ears to see what he had gotten.  
  
"Weakling." is what the screen said.  
  
Wufei broke down crying. Mumbles about injustice and weaklings abounded in his broken speech.  
  
"It's ok Woofy! You're not weak…" Meg said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"ONNA! GET OFFA ME!" he yelled, pushing her away. He began to greedily devour most of the Cheetos™.  
  
"All better!" Meg said cheerfully.  
  
"What should we play now?" asked Heero.  
  
"Super Smash Brothers!" answered Duo, pulling out the other cartridge and putting the new one in.  
  
"Have you unlocked all the stuff?" asked Meg.  
  
"Yep." replied Duo happily.  
  
The beginning sequence had ended and Meg set up the game.  
  
"Multiplayer, 20 minutes, choose your character…"  
  
Meg chose Ness, Heero chose Link and Duo chose Mario.  
  
"WHAT?!? MARIO IS WEAK! LUIGI IS BETTER!" yelled Wufei, choosing Luigi.  
  
(Author's Notes: Yeah, I guess you knew he was gonna say that eventually… ^_^ End Author's Notes)  
  
"Whatever…" was Duo's reply.  
  
"Okay, the scene is Saffron City, lets go."  
  
"Three, two, one, go!" beeped the screen.  
  
Luigi began pounding Mario, finally knocking him out of the arena.  
  
"MUWHAHAHA!!! JUSTICE BELONGS TO THE STRONG!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!?" said Duo, then he tapped the right flipper.  
  
Wufei watched in horror as his character was thrown right out of the arena.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NATAKU!!!!!!! INJUSTICE!!! DUO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
With that, Wufei paused the game, and the two started fighting, rolling off the couch and onto the floor.  
  
Just then a very tired looking Trowa and Quatre came into the room.  
  
"Oh look Trowa! We've inspired them!"  
  
Trowa grinned.  
  
"….You guys make a cute couple…"  
  
Wufei and Duo both sweatbead to this statement, then adjourn to the couch in silent embarrassment. Heero and Meg are both stuffing their fists into their mouths to keep from laughing.  
  
The game continued, Quatre was covering his eyes and crying, while Trowa watched with interest.  
  
Meg used the Home Run Bat and Smash attacked our poor G-boys into orbit.  
  
"Home Run babayyyyy!!!" she yelled victoriously.  
  
"Hn." said Heero, throwing a Bob-omb at her character.  
  
"WHAT?!? ARGH!!!!" Meg was angry now, her character went flying in front of the screen from the blast.  
  
"Three, two, one, time up." said the game.  
  
The four looked on intently.  
  
"Ness wins!"  
  
The three boys' jaws dropped to the floor as they saw Ness take a couple of practice swings, then point his bat towards the sky.  
  
"WAAAAAHOOO!!!!! YEEEESS!!!!" Meg cried happily, and did a freaky dance across the rug.  
  
"Lucky shot…" muttered Duo.  
  
"I really wanna game now! Let's go to Gameworks!" said Meg excitedly.  
  
"Hmm, how about you bring Gameworks to us?" said Duo, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Good idea…" she said, then closed her eyes and clicked her fingers.  
  
POP! POP! POP!  
  
Video game consoles popped up everywhere.  
  
"COOL!!!" shouted all the boys, and went to play the games.  
  
"Wait a second! They need quarters!"   
  
All the boys came up to Meg, all donning puppy-dog faces (Wufei and Heero found it hard to do, but managed to pull it off).  
  
POP!  
  
The coin slots disappeared, and a start button filled their place.  
  
"Let's play a House of The Dead marathon!"  
  
They set up the teams: Duo and Meg, Wufei and Heero, and Quatre and Trowa.  
  
First to go, Duo and Meg.  
  
"Watch to your left! There's gonna be a couple of swamp monsters!"  
  
"Aiiiieee!!! Good thing you picked off that one zombie!"  
  
Finally they had gotten far beyond what they both knew about the game and died. The amount of swearing couldn't be matched by the foulest mouth in the world...  
  
"Your turn guys." said Duo sourly, handing the guns over to Wufei and Heero.  
  
"Hn." Heero said simply.  
  
They blasted every monster on the screen with ease. Heero was DeathGlaring© and Wufei had the Look of Violent Justice©. Finally they reached the boss level and defeated it.  
  
"Woofy! I never knew you were so good at video games!" said Meg, happily wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Wufei sweatbeads.  
  
"I didn't know you were either Heero!" said Duo hugging him.  
  
Heero sweatbeads.  
  
Duo and Meg begin to glomp them.  
  
Tension knots appear on and in the air around both Wufei and Heero's heads.  
  
Trowa and Quatre back off and plug their ears, waiting for the blow to fall…  
  
"ONNA!!!!!! GET AND STAY OFF ME YOU WEAKLING!!!! I HAVE ONLY ONE LOVE… NATAKUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled, blasting Meg back across the room.  
  
"Jeez…"  
  
Heero simply looked Duo in the eye and DeathGlared© him.  
  
"Eep!" cried the God of Death, letting go.  
  
"Hn." Heero said, passing the guns to Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"No! We shouldn't be fighting at-"  
  
Trowa kissed Quatre to silence him.  
  
Everyone else's expressions…  
  
Meg: ^_^ (How cyutttee!!!)  
Duo: -._-. ;;; (wtf?)  
Heero: -_-(Hn?!?)  
Wufei: x_X (Yuck!!!! Injustice)  
Big Gay Al: ^_^(I am super! Thanks for asking!)  
Meg: -._-.(Pardon me, but what the hell are you doing here?)  
Big Gay Al: ^_^;;; (Um, gotta go! Visit Big Gay Al's Big Gay Animal Sanctuary! *runs off*)  
Duo: (._.);;; (That… was seriously f---ed up.)  
  
Trowa removed his lips from Quatre's. Quatre was grinning like an idiot, and sat down in the booth to play.  
  
But when the game started…  
  
"Eek! Trowa save me!" cried Quatre waving his gun around franticly, while covering his eyes with the other hand.  
  
"It's just a game Quatre…" said Trowa with emotionless montone.  
  
Quatre open an eye just as a zombie bit him.  
  
"What the {expletive deleted}?!?! He BIT me!" Quatre got that Look of Insanity© on his face. It was the same look the Zero System had given him…  
  
"ARGHH!!!! DIE!!!!!!" screamed Quatre, and began capping of shots like a pro, protecting Trowa, and killing everything on the screen. After a while the game ended and there was silence.  
  
They had beaten Wufei and Heero's high score.  
  
Quatre's face went back to being sweet.  
  
"Oh! We won Trowa!" he said, happily clapping his hands.  
  
"$20 dollars Duo." said Trowa impatiently.  
  
"Damn it…" muttered Duo, handing him the money.  
  
"W-w-what???" Quatre stuttered.  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"You'd think Trowa WANTED to be paired up with YOU?!? Hahahahaha! I was so sure that you wouldn't hit a damn thing, so Trowa and I bet on it."  
  
Quatre was twitching with anger.  
  
"Aw shit! Run!" said Trowa escaping into the maze of video games.  
  
Quatre's eyes had gone white.  
  
Everyone screamed and ran for their lives. Except for Heero.  
  
"Hn." he said simply.  
  
"DIEEEEEEE!!!!" cried Quatre, flinging himself at Heero.  
  
Heero sweatbeaded as Quatre threw punches and kicks at him viciously.  
  
"Uh, Quatre? Is this supposed to hurt?" he asked, folding his arms and looking at the shorter boy quizically.  
  
Suddenly Quatre had a nasty thought, compliments of Zero.  
  
'I can end this fight with one swift kick…' he thought, then grinned evilly.  
  
He pulled back his foot, took careful aim, and…  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Heero opened his mouth wide in a silent scream, and clutched at his groin. His sank to his knees, and fell face forward. As blackness began to take over Heero's vision, he looked up and did a very pained looking DeathGlare©.  
  
"Omae o koruso." he said in a high voice, and then he blacked out.  
  
Immediately, Quatre's mind snapped back.  
  
"OH MY GOD! What did I do?!? Heero are you okay???"  
  
Everyone emerged, Duo had his video cam out again, and he had taped the whole thing.  
  
Wufei winced slightly as did Trowa. Meg just shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
Finally, Wufei went back to his regular attitude…  
  
"Weakling! How dare you kick another man there!!! Dishonor! Prepare to defend yourself!" he yelled, drawing his sword.  
  
"Ouch… that had to hurt," muttered Trowa, looking down at Heero's prone form.  
  
"Oh jeez… what are we gonna do?!?" Quatre said, biting his nails.  
  
POP!  
  
Relena came in, wearing stringy, revealing nurse outfit. She put Heero on a stretcher, lifted him up and carried him away. A heart shaped bubble background followed her.  
  
"Guess that answers my question…" Quatre said, sweatbeading.  
  
"Hee hee hee, did you do that Meg?" asked Duo, clutching his sides.  
  
"Nah, I didn't…" she said, slightly amazed.  
  
"Any of you?" Duo asked.  
  
The others shook their heads.  
  
"It wasn't me…" Duo said slowly, pondering the situation.  
  
Everybody sweatbeads as the obvious comes to mind.  
  
"Heero wrote that…" Meg stated slowly.  
  
"Wow… Heero the Hentai…" replied Duo.  
  
Wufei's nose began to bleed profusely. Wiping some of it off on his hand, he began to cry.  
  
"Nataku…" he blubbered. "I-I-I have seen another woman!!! I am not worthy of y-you!!! WYAH!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei broke down, and laid on the floor in a fetal postion. Fountains of tears emerged from his crumpled form every couple of seconds.  
  
Everyone just stared.  
  
"Uh… should I feel sorry for him?" Duo asked Meg.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I thought so…"  
  
The End… for now! Muwhahahahahaha!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Help me! I'm running out of ideas! The Wufei Nosebleed thing was one of the last on my list, including Heero Writing Hentai Idea! Help help… HELP!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Game Night Part Three: What the Hell Was I Thinking???  
  
"Why did I ever give you guys the right to write?" muttered Meg, hearing the strange noises from Heero's room.  
  
"Yeah, you're preeeeeetty stupid." said Duo, stretching his arms behind his head.  
  
Meg turned and did a very bad imitation of a DeathGlare™.  
  
POP!  
  
Duo was now in a ballerina outfit, with pink frilly tutu and toe shoes.  
  
Everyone falls to the floor laughing, anime tears spurting out of their eyes.  
  
Meg pointed Duo's camera at its confused/angry/embarrassed owner.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!?" he yelled, coming back in in his regular clothing.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Meg said.  
  
Wufei was snickering in a corner. He slowly raised his hand in the air and grinned.  
  
"Justice is served for what happened during Duo Discovers Sugar Part 3…"  
  
"Puh-leeeassse…" said Duo, rolling his eyes. "I can do better than that…"  
  
POP!  
  
Wufei was now in a pink tube top with an incredibly short leather miniskirt. His ponytail was now up on top of his head fixed with a sparkly hair band.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" he cried.  
  
"Okay, now the silliness has reached maximum," stated Meg slowly.  
  
"REEEEEEELLLLLEEEEENAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatbeads.  
  
"You know… maybe this story would be better with more characters…" Meg said.  
  
POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!  
  
Hilde, Dorthey, Catherine, Sally, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une and Trieze appear in the living room.  
  
"Nice skirt Wufei." Sally says, looking at poor Wufei.  
  
Everyone together now… Pooooooooor Wuuufeei…  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU STUPID READERS!" Wufei yelled, waving his sword around before running off to find some clothes.  
  
"Ack, other characters of Gundam Wing… how little I know of thee…" muttered Meg, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Who's this girl?" asked Hilde pointing at the annoyed authoress.  
  
"I'm the authoress! And you're not getting my Duo-chan!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!?"  
  
The two girls began playing tug-of-war with Duo.  
  
"If you girls don't stop, you're both gonna get half of me!!!" yelped Duo.  
  
"Fine, you can have him!" said Meg, letting go and sticking her tongue out.  
  
POP!  
  
A teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes appears.  
  
"Hiya Jake-chan!" Meg said, skipping happily to her koi.  
  
"Since when am I involved in Gundam humor fics?" he said, DeathGlaring™.  
  
"Oh you're no fun koi!"  
  
Jake grins, and leans down to kiss her.  
  
Meg begins to relax. Then suddenly she breaks away. Jake falls to the floor.  
  
"I know what this scene needs! A little music!" she shrieks happily, giving all the readers her Kawaii Look™.  
  
POP!  
  
All the G-boys were in Latino outfits (you know, red and black, frilly collars, the works!) and holding musical instruments, which they began to play a vivid love song on.  
  
All uninvolved characters sweatbead.  
  
Meg and Jake begin dancing around.  
  
Ziiiiiiiiiiiiip!  
  
The music cut as a half naked Heero toddled into the room, looking dazed.  
  
"Relena… fun… hot… wheeeeee!" he murmured, waving his hands a little in the air before collapsing to the floor.  
  
Relena, who was naked, came in and dragged him off. Everyone averted their eyes except Zechs.  
  
"HE CAN'T TURN MY SISTER INTO SOME KIND OF WHORE!!!!!!!! YOU WILL DIE YUY!!!!!"  
  
And with that, he stomped into the dark corridor.  
  
BANG!  
  
Everyone winced as the gunshot rang through the air.  
  
"AHHH!!! You shot me you asshole!"  
  
BANG!  
  
"OW! Stop it!"  
  
BANG!  
  
"SCREW YOU YUY!"  
  
Heero dragged a very bloody Zechs into the room.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WON'T HE DIE?!?!?" he yelled, pointing at the numerous bullet holes.  
  
"Hmm? What? I wasn't writing…" Meg said airily.  
  
Heero gave Zechs a shake.  
  
"Then who was!?!"  
  
Noin stepped forward.  
  
"I didn't want you to kill him." she said, hugging Zechs's arm.  
  
Immediately all of the wounds healed, and Noin dragged Zechs of to one of the many bedrooms in the Winner estate.  
  
"Speaking of that Trieze…" said Lady Une seductively.  
  
"Huh? I was thinking about roses… what did you say?"  
  
Suddenly, Lady Une goes into Bitch Une mode.  
  
"C'mon lover boy!" she yelled, dragging Trieze off, who was crying and looking to Wufei for help.  
  
"Hell no. I'm not going to do any yoai." Wufei said firmly.  
  
Meg flinched and turned.  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll see…"  
  
End 4 now…  
  
In the next installment of GGN:  
  
*Watch as Meg summons the evilest writer in the world! (Out of the ones she knows…. ^_^;;;)  
*Jake summons the MSTers!  
  
All in the next installment of Gundam Game Night!  



End file.
